Truth from Jaded Eyes
by Kat100666
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville and Luna go spend the summer with Percy who has turned gothic and reveal truths about the five tht he has gathered. Slash, Gothic, Dark and Family related. Will be silly after first few chapters.
1. Percys Letter, Look, and Home

Chapter One: Percy's Letter, Look and Home

The letter they had received seemed to be odd, for it had come to Ron in the middle of lunch but was addressed to five people. The weirdness only increased when they read that the letter was from Percy; none of them had spoken to Percy since the falling out with his family. But the words he wrote were too tempting to pass up, a summer away from parents, a summer away from the war, a summer to be who they want to be.

The group of students decided to vote to see if they would go or not and four to one they voted to go to Percy's for the summer. Only Ron was against the idea and that was because he was not sure how it would affect his parents. He wanted to see his brother but then again he did not want his parents disowning him. He only really had his parents, siblings and the four friends who were part of the letter, besides that he had nothing else going for him, and he did not know how he would handle having only his friends.

After much debate, most of which Ron was smacked upside the head by the other four because he was acting childish and stupid, he gave in and wrote back saying the five would meet Percy in Hogsmeade the following weekend, which was when the other students would be leaving by train. They would meet him and portkey to his small home in London where they would spend the summer.

So they met at the gates of Hogsmeade two hours before they were expected on the train so they could slip away without being noticed. They had a map that lead to the place they were supposed to meet Percy. They found him leaning against a tree. They could tell it was Percy because of his red hair and blue eyes even if his hair had black and white streaks now and his blue eyes were outlined in dark eyeliner.

"Per-Percy? What happened to you? You're all…d-dark and creepy looking!" Ron stuttered out his voice high in shock, while his friends all had different reactions. Luna smiled dreamily, not even alarmed by the presence of the other man. Neville clutched Hermione's arm shocked by the appearance by some one so dark looking. Hermione blinked rapidly taking in the black tight jeans and the purple and black shirt that had two thin silver chains dangling from his shoulders.

However, Harry Potter's reaction was the most amusing for Percy to watch. The green-eyed teen tilted his head and spoke to him in a voice that said he was calm and if not a little amused, "Wow you went Goth, sweet," circling around the man in front of him he titled his head and asked, "Guessing you don't dress like this at the ministry?"

"Of course not," Percy said calmly before holding out a book, "Grab hold everyone," Harry and Ron touched the book first, followed by Luna, Hermione then Neville, "When we get home the six of us need to have a long talk," getting nods he activated the portkey and whisked them all away.

Percy and Luna were the only ones to stay standing when they landed. Harry and Ron smacked into each other and lay on the floor laughing hilariously, while Hermione landed on a couch and Neville hit the armchair. Sitting on Harry's stomach, Luna smiled at him and Ron sat up to rub his head. The five looked around, the house was quaint, and the living room and kitchen were separated by a bar, and was done in black, white, and silver. A large intricate dragon painting was on the ceiling and from the open mouth came an olden time looking chandelier.

"How can you afford to live like this?" Ron asked in shock. He was beginning to feel lost as he stood in his brother's living room. The furniture looked kick ass, soft and black couches, chairs and love seat and the mahogany wood floor was polished well enough he could see his reflection in the wood.

"I have a job, it pays well," Percy said with a shrug before helping Luna up so Harry could stand back up, "Now before we start this talk, you five should go see your rooms. Luna, Hermione your room is the room directly on the left of the stairs at the top, boys your room is two doors down from the right, and the first door is the bathroom. My room is at the end of the hall," ushering them up the stairs he sighed and sat down on the couch wondering how to start his talk with the five of them.


	2. Ron Malfoy

Chapter Two: Ron Malfoy!

As soon as they were settled around Percy in the living room, Ron and Neville sat in armchairs on either side of couch, Hermione and Luna sat in the love seat across from Percy and Harry sat on the ground in front of the loveseat leaning back against it. Percy was looking at the five of them all, he had found out truths about them he knew they needed to know. He just had no idea how to begin, pinching the bridge of his nose he took a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Okay, now working in the Ministry I have come across a hell of a lot of information involving everyone in this room, some from the Ministry files some from gossip," getting blinked at by the five before deciding to start with his own family, "Well since I am completely lost on how to start I'll start with what I learned about my own family first."

"What did you learn about our family?" Ron asked leaning forward slightly as his interest was peeked.

Pausing Percy stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet to pull out a large stack of files before sitting down and sorting through them and pulling one file out, "Now as I tell you all these things they may seem outrageous lies, but these files hold the proof to my words," getting nods from all of them he set the file down on his lap.

"Ron do you remember all the trips Mum and Ginny would take from the time Ginny was four up until she was ten?" Percy asked, getting a nod he said calmly, "Well it seems Mum was training Ginny to be the perfect bride for Harry," that got blinks from all of them but Luna, "On these trips they would go to Surrey and watch Harry, it was Ginny's job to learn all about him, his strengths and weaknesses."

"Mum trained Ginny…to now about Harry?" Ron asked, getting a nod he blinked even more, "Why would she do that?"

"So Harry would marry Ginny and bring our family money, fame, and prestige," Percy said before turning his eyes onto Harry, "Mum taught her to be anything you want so you would not be able to resist her, Ginny was tortured every time she said another boy was cute or that you seemed wrong for her."

"What!" Harry snapped out in shock before Luna covered his mouth and nodded at Percy to continue as she held back his pissed rant.

"Well it seems Ginny has no control of her own any more, she actually believes knowing every detail about Harry is a normal thing," Percy said before turning to look at Ron, "You were manipulated into becoming friends with Harry. He was left at the station that first day so Mum could help him along, and the fact she kept you back by wiping at your face made sure you would not have a compartment and would be forced to sit with Harry. You were designed to be Ginny's way at Harry."

"I was manipulated into being friends with Harry?" Ron asked, getting a nod he glanced at his green-eyed friend who looked sad, "Harry we're still friends right?" getting a nod he smiled and relaxed slightly, "Okay now onto another family please."

"Not so fast," Percy said softly, before pulling out another file, "Ron you're only my half brother," getting blinked at he handed the young man to his left the file and watched him read it before dropping the papers and going pale.

"Hey Ron you alright?" Hermione asked leaning over and waving a hand in front of his face. Getting no response she picked up the file and read through it quickly, "Oh…Merlin…" looking at Percy she asked, "Is this true?"

"Every magical child is given a DNA test upon birth, especially those born to males, Ron's file was hidden very deep. I was checking up to see if by chance I was adopted, which sadly I was not. And I noticed his file missing, when I found it I almost fainted," Percy explained before watching Ron actually faint, "He took that rather well."

"Wait who is his other father?" Neville asked as Harry and Luna both tried to look at the file Hermione had in her hands, when Harry jerked up and almost fell over he blinked rapidly, "Harry who is it?"

"Lucius Malfoy!" Harry said in shock before darting over to catch Ron as he slipped from the chair and almost hit the ground, "Wake up Ron, come on snap out of it."

Sitting up Ron's jerky motion caused Harry and him to hit the floor as Harry lost balance, "I'm related to the ferret!" he practically cried before Harry hugged him close to his chest, "Do you hate me?" he asked his friends after a moment

"Never," Harry and Hermione said together while Luna and Neville shook their heads. It was Hermione who explained, "We love you Ron, you could be V-Voldemort's son and we would still love you."

"Yeah you're stuck with us," Neville said smiling slightly.

"Forever," Luna said smiling dreamily and turning she looked a Percy, "Does your family hold any more secrets?" getting a shrug she smiled softer, "Then we should break for lunch or else the Sniplewiggens will be angry."


	3. New Faces New Names

Chapter Three: New Faces, New Names

After they ate lunch and settled down Ron was sitting curled up with Harry on one side and Hermione on the other. Percy watched as his half brother seemed to shake. Sighing he dug through the files and turned to look at Hermione. "On to you," he said which made her gulp, "Now just remember everyone here loves you no matter what."

"What are you going to say to me?" Hermione asked biting her lip, "Am I...what's wrong with me?" she was nervous now.

Taking a breath and handing Harry a folder Percy started to talk again, "Well when you were born you were not Hermione Granger, you are adopted," he said which made Hermione blink at him, "You were born Gabriela Chantal Lestrange," that made her eyes roll back into her head and she fainted, "She took that well."

"Lestrange…like Bellatrix?" Harry asked glancing at his friend, whom Ron was shaking trying to wake up. Getting a nod he knelt to wake Hermione up. She clung to his neck and he sighed, "Okay Mione, calm down Percy will tell you everything, right Percy?"

"Of course I will," Percy said waiting for the girl to calm down before stating calmly, "Bellatrix Lestrange is your mother and her husband Rodolphus is your father," getting blinked at he sighed, "You have her curly hair, yet his eyes and hair color."

"My parents are psycho killers," Hermione said rubbing her face with her hands before snatching the file from Harry to read repeatedly over and over again, that her school records even showed her true name but Dumbledore had failed to mention it to her.

"Now on the topic of the Lestrange family," Percy said turning to look at Neville, who began to shake, "You are Hermione's cousin, your father Frank was in a relationship with Rabastan Lestrange," he watched as the small boy blinked rapidly and turned to look at Ron and Hermione both of whom were not whom they originally thought.

"Hey guys we could form a club for the children of faked out parents," Neville said which made Harry and Luna laugh, because they had not expected that reaction from Neville, when Ron and Hermione had both fainted.

"Okay," Percy said handing over that file to Neville, before looking at Luna who was biting her lip, "I know you know what this file says so I'll just give it to you and you can decide when to tell the others," handing it over he got a smile from her and she held it to her chest.

The group were silent for a long moment before Ron turned to look at Percy, "Wait you've said nothing about Harry…why is that?"

"I had hoped to avoid that can of worms," Percy sighed before pulling out four files which he handed to Hermione to hold before turning to look at the green eyed wizard, "Okay first off, you are a Potter, so no worries about that one. Secondly Lily was not your mother, James was, and your father is Marcus Zabini, you are Blaise Zabini's half brother."

"I'm who…?" Harry asked blinking. Getting handed the folder he began to read the information and tilted his head, "Hey it says he just disappeared, it does not say whether or not he's dead or what."

"That is because he is marked in a file called classified that I cannot touch, the information can only be accessed by the Minister," Percy said before saying, "Now one more thing about you I found," motioning for Hermione to hand over the files to Harry he said, "The prophecy is a complete and utter fake, Dumbledore created it in order to get a powerful child to do his dirty work."

When he turned away to start digging in his bag the kids all settled back trying to think over what they had learned. Turning his gaze back to the group Percy could almost see the wheels turning in all of their minds, "Remus Lupin has fled from the Order, he ran this morning after Tonks attempted to kill him under Dumbledore's orders. It seems Remus is hiding and I want to know who here wants to find him and bring him here with us."

All five looked at him before they stood up; they would all go get Remus, "Okay but fist…who here wants a makeover?" Percy asked holding up hair dye, and make up. By the time he was done with the five he was quite impressed with what he had done and what they had asked to be done to them.

Ron had said do your worst and had turned out with white highlights and in black zip pants and a black tank top and army boots. Hermione had requested a hair color change and now sported a short black pixie cut hairstyle and wore a deep purple pair of skinny jeans and a black flowing blouse cut low in the back. Luna asked him not to touch her hair color, but make her seem more fierce, yet still dreamy, so he straightened her hair which reached her knees and then dressed her in a black and silver dress which seemed almost fairy like in the jagged lines at the bottom and knee high boots.

Neville was shy and looked down not knowing what he wanted done to him, luckily Hermione and Harry both had some great ideas so Percy left him to them. And out of the scared teen came a stoic looking teen, with his hair cut in a fashion that covered his left eye and dark eyeliner and a black vest on a bare torso and black ripped jeans, he was rather cool looking. Harry had chuckled and said simply to do whatever he thought needed done. This caused everyone to jump in on his makeover.

Hermione magically grew his hair and caught it in a thin band at the base of his neck so he had a sleek tail looking style. Ron insisted they fix his eyesight, while Neville wanted to see dark eyeliner on Harry. Luna and Percy discussed the clothes and ended up dressing him in black jeans and a black tank top, but they also insisted on him wearing a black collar.


	4. Hunting the Wolf

Chapter Four: Hunting the Wolf

The six of them left Percy's house and began their search for Remus in groups of three. Neville, Harry and Hermione went into the city while Ron, Luna and Percy headed towards the forested area. They had cell phones; Percy had bought two and gave one to Hermione so the groups could keep in touch. Sitting in a café trying to think of where the werewolf might have run, the three downtown quickly caught sight of something they found interesting. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were arguing back and forth about a hundred yards away. Arthur and Lucius were no better as they bickered back and forth like children.

"Oh should we break that up?" Neville asked, getting two nods they started over in that direction and Harry watched as the group froze at their approach; they seemed threatening in Gothic clothing.

"Who are you freaks?" Ginny bit out in a prissy tone that made Harry shake his head and Hermione sigh. It was Neville who finally did something. He simply grabbed Ginny's bag and tossed it into the middle of the street, "Hey!"

"Was that necessary?" Hermione whispered to her friend. They all wore sunglasses to keep their faces covered and she did not want to be recognized.

"Forgive my brother he's a tad touched," Harry said steeling his voice so it was colder then what it normally sounded, but also had a certain charm to it that had the adults blinking at him.

"Eh," Neville practically grunted out. He knew he would not be able to change his voice the way Harry had so he went for the silent but disturbed image.

"Why are you all fighting out here?" Hermione asked, making her voice very breezy, "It's rather distracting, we are supposed to be searching for a friend and here we are amused by your tiff."

"Seriously Gabriela does anyone say tiff anymore?" Harry asked reverting to his friend's birth name.

"Yes they do Mark," Hermione sighed shaking her head, she reverted to Harry's others fathers name as a means of talking to him, "We should really get searching for our friend, before he gets into even more trouble."

"But these people look fun enough, maybe they've seen a giant wolf like man running around looking like a ragged tired out child," Harry said. He avoided a direct connection to Remus but saw both Ginny and Arthur's eyes widen, "Oh have you?"

"Are you perhaps talking about Remus Lupin?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Why yes we are, great chap, has a good head on his shoulders, he contacted us said his girl went wonky and he needs a place to stay…alas we have not been able to track him down," Harry said biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and ruining the whole charade, "Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Uh…no," Ginny said before looking the three over carefully, finally she spotted something she recognized, "Neville!" she screeched pulling off Neville's sunglasses. She had seen his lips twitch in a nervous fashion he did quite often, "Who are your friends?"

"Gabriela and Mark," Neville said calmly, "Sorry about the bag, I've been a bit…out of it lately, very strange actually, but yeah if you see Remus tell him I got the message and have let our friends know," turning he grabbed Harry's arm before he could say something stupid and started to drag him away, Hermione close behind giggling madly. Leaving behind them some very confused people.

About five blocks away Harry asked, "Should we tell Ron?" he meant about Lucius and Draco being downtown. Getting two shrugs he sighed and went back to walking.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city Percy and Ron were discussing, of all things, tomatoes, while Luna looked around dreamily. Her blue eyes focused on a cabin about a thousand feet away and she smiled before starting in that direction. Ron and Percy did not notice until she was half way there, then they took off in a run to catch up.

"Luna wait up," Ron called out before catching her arm and turning her to sigh, "Don't wander off on your own."

"Remus," Luna said pointing to the cabin that made both men turn to look at the cabin. All three started forwards and Luna reached up to open the door, and ducked to avoid a sharp red light, "Remus!"

"Luna?" came a voice from inside, when Remus stepped into their view his eyes widened, "What happened to you Luna? – And you two Ron and Percy what happened? Why all the black and makeup?"

"Hold on," Percy said pulling out his cell phone he called the one Hermione had and waited a moment, yet Harry picked up the phone, "Hey Harry yeah we found him-" yet the sound of a loud crack appeared next to them and Harry darted forward to jump on the werewolf. Hermione and Neville were laughing.

"Oh Moony we have so much to talk about, come on," Harry said dropping down from the hug to dart around grabbing random things that looked important, "We'll be staying at Percy's, we'll explain everything there including our looks, but first how are you?"

"So much better cub," Remus said reaching out to hug Harry close again, before pulling back and looking at the group with cautious eyes, "Wait did Dumbledore send you all?"

"Dumbledore bleh," Ron, Harry and Neville pretend to throw up.

"Yeah they are not really fans of Dumbledore anymore," Percy said with a chuckle, "I told them a few things that have made them view him differently."

"Who would have thought the Golden trio and their silver followers would ever leave Dumbledore's grip," Remus chuckled which made Ron and Hermione both smack Remus in the arms while Luna pretend to faint, so Harry caught her, and Neville laughed, "Has anyone seen you guys like this?"

"We ran into Arthur and Ginny, she recognized me," Neville said before grinning, "But Harry and Hermione are both safe! As they are my muggle friends Gabriela and Mark, who happen to know you Remus."

"Oh yeah Ron we saw Lucius and Draco," Hermione said which made Ron pale out, "You see all pale like that you do look like a Malfoy!"

"Wait Ron's a Malfoy? What?" Remus asked as they walked away from the cabin and towards Percy's home. During the rest of the walk he was informed on everything new about the teens. And by the time they crossed the threshold of Percy's home he had learned everything they knew and turned to look at the group, "You may be different in blood and name then before, but you five will always be my cubs."

That earned him five hugs from the teenagers and Percy chuckled as he checked the time, it was almost midnight, they had missed dinner.


	5. Insults Letters and Pranks

Chapter Five: Insults, Letters and Pranks

Two weeks into the summer and the group of students were getting along splendidly, until five owls showed up, each with a letter for one of the teens. They were all letters from Dumbledore asking where the teens went, if they were safe, and if any of them had seen Remus. So Dumbledore got five rather violent responses, the owls returned in a random order. First was Hermione's letter, which read as:

'_Sir take your own words and cram them so far up your ass you can taste them. I am safe, no thanks to you! I heard about your attempt on Moony and even if I knew where he was I would sure as hell would not tell you. So go find a large stick and jump on it you miserable manipulating old goat! _

_HJG_'

That made Dumbledore blink rapidly. He had no idea what he did to set the girl off, but before he could think more about it he picked up Neville's letter. He was interested in it because Arthur and Ginny had reported about the teen's dark clothes and odd behavior. It read as:

'_Once upon a time there was a shy little clumsy boy who could do nothing right. Then came a spider and the little boy became quite aware of the real world. Now the silly old goat must worry about what this little boy knows and what he and his friends can do to the old goat. Heed the warning and don't screw with us anymore, oh and Remus is safe from your grip as are the rest of us you bastard._

_Neville'_

Gaping openly at the letter Dumbledore had to wonder what the teen could mean by all of that. He had done nothing to him that Neville should have known. But he set those thoughts aside as he saw a letter show up from the owl he had sent to Luna. Picking it up, he read:

'_I can see the world as a spinning top, you try and pull the string, but the string has frayed and the top spins away from your grip._

_L Lovegood'_

The short letter was weird and confused him even more, but he set it aside to grab another letter this one from Harry and Ron. They had written it together he could tell by the different handwritings. It read as:

'**Hello you manipulative** _old goat fucking codger_. _Hope you burn in hell today and for everyday that comes after that. _**I agree with Harry you should totally burn in hell, but as being me I shall say it in a way that seems more Weasley – oh wait I'm not a bloody Weasley! **_What Ron means is that he disowns the family he once had as they are in your pocket and no one here wants to be in your pocket_. **BASTARD! DIE!** _Again sorry about Ronald he seems to be a bit out of sorts, as we all are as we have learned some rather interesting things about ourselves_. **Think of this as our official resignation from your bloody plans.** _Ahem, I would also like to point out that we know what you tried to do to Remus and have made sure you can never touch him again you prick. Have a miserable _**goat fucking **_life. _

_HJP, _**RM**_'_

Setting the letter down Dumbledore did not even notice that Ron had signed it 'M' instead of 'W'. He summoned some water to himself and began to drink as he tried to calm down. He could not believe his weapon and the means of controlling that weapon were now avoiding his grasp. He was trying to think of a plan to get the teens back in his plans when a fifth owl showed up, blinking he took the letter. It was from Remus and read as:

'_You should have known better then messing with me, and my cubs. I'll enjoy ripping your entrails from your body. No one plays games with my cubs, and lives! I'll do whatever I have to just to make sure your death is as painful as it can be. How could you think killing me would keep Harry in your pocket? He loves me more than anything else and he does not want to be seen as your hero. So back off old man before I make you!_

_RL'_

Meanwhile the teens were currently doing their summer homework, while Percy was at work and Remus was busy reading over more stolen files. Harry and Neville turned to look at Ron and Hermione who were reading Luna's paper. Suddenly Ron and Hermione both sported rather bright pink hair and Harry and Neville had to take off in a dead sprint as they tried to kill them.

Watching the antics Remus chuckled and sighed before reading over a letter he was working on. He needed to make sure it was worded correctly. He also needed to make sure that Ron would be safe in the letter. With a final sigh he sent the letter off with Hedwig, as she was the only available owl.

About an hour later Hedwig flew into the window of the dining room of Malfoy Manor and landed with her leg stuck out for Lucius to take the attached files and letter. "Father that's Potters owl," Draco pointed out. They were having lunch when she showed up.

"Why is Potter writing me?" Lucius murmured before taking the letter and pausing, "This is not from Potter but the wolf of his…"

"What does it say?" Narcissa asked as she poured tea for her husband and son. When he did not answer she glanced over and saw his eyes reading quickly, then his hands went for the files, then he reread the letter, "Lucius?"

"Oh Merlin," Lucius felt the world spin and he did not know what to do. For once in his life he had no clue what his next step should be.


	6. Trips and Slips

Chapter Six: Trips and Slips

Percy's head jerked up when he overheard something at work that made him want to smirk; Lucius Malfoy was demanding to see the birth records for Ronald Billius Weasley. Hiding around a corner, he pulled out his cell phone and began to record the blond man on the phone to show the others later. Hearing some mild cursing he watched as Lucius paced back and forth obviously trying to think of when that could have happened.

Closing the phone and stepping out he said calmly, "I may be able to help clear a few things up, as I know more than you do it seems," getting sharp silver blue eyes turned to him he chuckled and turned to walk away, "Follow me."

Lucius followed carefully and was lead to a café about three blocks away and saw something he did not think he would ever see. The two people who had been with the Longbottom boy sat at a counter with another girl and they were talking rapidly back and forth about the concept of death and decay.

"Gabriela, Mark, Diana," Percy greeted kissing both girls on the cheeks and Harry on the forehead, "What brings you three here?" he let them see whom he had brought and they all caught on quickly as to what he was doing.

"Nev wanted Danishes," Harry said rolling his eyes under his shades, "Seems he has a friend coming over tonight and wants to treat him well, and he of course turned us into his chore monkeys."

"Chore Monkeys, seriously Mark," Hermione sighed before tilting her chin in Lucius's direction, "Look it's the blond from a few weeks ago, hello Sir. Fancy seeing you again."

"Oh this is Lucius Malfoy, a work associate of mine," Percy said before turning and motioning for Lucius to sit down. Once he sat in a booth, he led the teens over and carried coffee with him as he sat across from him. Luna sat next to Lucius while Hermione sat next to Percy and Harry leaned against Luna's side.

"These are a few friends of mine, Gabriela," Percy said motioning at Hermione, "Mark," he waved a hand at Harry, "And Diana," with that he nodded at Luna, "They all know more about this matter then you do so they might as well stay for a bit."

"Just tell me what you know," Lucius said getting slightly annoyed with being kept in the dark about what seemed to be his son.

"Okay," Percy said before turning to look at Harry, "Do you have the forms on you like you always do?" Harry had taken to carrying around the proof about all their records. Getting a nod he asked, "Might you hand over the one for Ronald?"

"Certainly," Harry said before opening his trench coat and pulling out the file on Ron being a Malfoy, "Could he not simply look at the copy in the Ministry?"

"They won't let him look because Ron's birth name is Weasley not Malfoy," Percy said calmly before taking the file and handing it to Lucius, "Inside is a drunken memory from my father about the night Ron came to be, my mother has him believing Ron is their child so as to keep a handle on Harry Potters movements through him."

Lucius reread the files, he had a copy at home that Remus had sent him but these ones were the original copy. Then he watched the memory play out and smacked his forehead with his hand as he tried to think, _'I have another son, a younger son, younger only by five months, but…he is still my son, a Malfoy. He should be raised as such, I won't allow that bitch to claim him as hers,'_ he thought before looking at Percy who was busy discussing something with the girl next to him.

"So he screamed and jumped backwards nearly knocking Mark off the couch all because Nev thought to randomly scream Dumbledore's Attacking," Hermione explained, "Well Mark had a panic attack and caused a small explosion and the west wall was demolished, luckily Diana and I were able to fix it all up again."

"Hey not my fault if Nev had not screamed I would not have caused such a problem," Harry defended before turning to look at Lucius, "So what are your plans now oh blond one?"

"Yeah what do you plan to do now that you know the truth?" Percy asked eyes locking on the other man who seemed to be thinking of something. Getting an eyebrow raised he knew exactly what Lucius wanted him to explain and said calmly, "Ron is my brother, even if only half and I want him happy, I want him to know his roots."

"Write your brother and ask him to meet with me," Lucius said calmly, "I would do it but-"

Harry was on the cell phone in an instant calling the house, "Hey Nev put Ron on…hey red we have a house guest coming over-no not a hooker I told you that was an accident…. uh huh…guess again…nope…wrong…Correct…Ron?" shrugging he hung up, "How long is your guys lunch break?"

"Technically he's not working today and I don't really care if I'm late or if I even go back to work today," Percy said before standing up and stretching, "Okay then, we walking or what?"

"Walking as Ron barricaded the floo system after the Dumbledore scare," Luna said. Standing up she pulled Lucius up and smiled at him.

"What you learn in the house must stay in the house," Harry said calmly to the blond man as they walked out of the café.

"Or else we'll have to gut you," Hermione said innocently with an angel smile.

"You two stop scaring him," Percy said smacking both teens in the back of the head, "If he freaks then we'll simply lock him in the basement with our wolf friend for a night."

Lucius was silent during the walk he was trying think of how to react to whatever secrets the group could possibly have. He was also having issues with trying to deal with the fact his youngest son did not see him as a father. He may not have acted like it in public often but he truly cared for his son Draco. He had been disappointed when Narcissa found out she could have no more children.

"Um…guys we have a small problem," Hermione said before pointing out three Death Eaters walking their way.

Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Fenrir Greyback started towards Lucius and the group of people surrounding him. "Having a mid day stroll?" Rabastan asked.

"What does it look like," Lucius said rolling his eyes, "I'll talk to you three later, I'm sort of busy right now."

Fenrir turned his eyes to Harry; he had been trained to sniff out the teen and was having problems trying to see the Savior in the teen that wore a trench coat and collar, with sunglasses and longer hair, "Potter?"

"Nope sorry names Mark," Harry lied flawlessly, turning he looked at Percy, "Do I look like him to you?"

"No you smell like him," Fenrir growled ripping the shades off Harry's face he was met with purple eyes and blinked at the teen, "Well damn I could have sworn."

"Oh you must be smelling the coat. It was Harry's, Mark stole it from him last week before Harry and Hermione went off to…" Hermione stopped and blinked rapidly, "Well actually they never said where they were going."

"Later," Lucius snapped before pushing himself between the groups to wander towards the house they had been going to. Once at the door he turned to look a Percy who was busy looking for his key.


	7. Insane Pack

Chapter Seven: Insane Pack

Once in the house Lucius blinked rapidly at the room's design. Turning he saw Neville Longbottom and Ron fighting over something and Remus sat laughing at the two teens. Then before he could comprehend anything else the teen he had thought was called Mark tossed the trench coat aside and took out contacts to run and jump on the werewolf. While Hermione Granger's face was revealed from beneath Gabriela's sunglasses as she also jumped at the wolf. Luna Lovegood also took off her glasses and moved to sit calmly on the couch.

"Come on Ron!" Harry shouted, "Wait that's mine!" and he jumped into the fight, and Lucius realized they were fighting over a book, "Aha!" grabbing up the book and darting away Harry flipped over Remus and hid behind him.

"No fair!" Ron growled standing up, "You have written about me in there and I demand to see it!"

Popping his head around the side of the chair Remus sat in Harry stuck out his tongue, "You want it come and get it!"

"Harry! Ron! Both of you knock it off!" Neville snapped out before turning Ron around to see the startled looking Lucius, "Our guest remember."

"Uh…" Ron wanted to flee again but as if sensing what he was about to do Hermione and Harry both jumped on him, "Guys!"

"No running away!" Hermione snapped before her and Harry hog-tied him, "Boo yah go you!"

"We did double team him," Harry sighed before moving and plopping down next to Luna who snuggled to his arm, yawned and fell asleep, "So Percy floor's yours."

"Right," Percy sighed grabbing Lucius's arm he lead the shocked blond to a seat and moved to sit down also, "Ron he knows you are his son, he wanted to meet you but it seems you and the rest of the idiots broke him."

"I take offense," Hermione said suddenly making a face at Percy, "The only idiots are Ron and Harry, I happen to be very intelligent."

"As am I," Luna said calmly before turning to Harry, "Have you contacted the Dark Lord Fluffy tail yet?" she asked in all seriousness.

"Yes and he would be delighted to have tea with you my Lady," Harry said dropping to one knee and kissing her hand, "How could he not accept such an offer."

"You're all insane," Lucius said after a moment before both Luna and Harry grinned at him, "What?"

"They did that to make you talk," Ron said calmly, "If you're quiet too long they get bored and either act insane or they curse you."

"Ron how do you feel?" Percy asked concerned for his brother who was paler than usual.

"Like you brought home a brick and smacked me in the face with it," Ron said rolling his eyes, "How am I supposed to react when you bring home a long lost parent whom has attacked all of us at one point or another?"

Lucius felt like he had been slapped; that actually hurt him. If he had known the teen was his son he would never have attacked him. Yet surprisingly it was Harry and Neville who both smacked the redheaded teen in the head.

"Ron he is here now and he seems to want to get to know who you are," Neville said with a sigh.

"I highly doubt he would have been spitting curses at you if he had known," Harry said voicing Lucius's thoughts, "Besides we never have guests over."

"Fine," Ron sighed, "We'll vote, who is against him being here?" no one raised their hands, "Who wants him to stay?" every one of the teenagers did, "I'm out voted you win."

"Yay!" Hermione said hugging him, "See-"

"But we tell him about everything," Ron said a smirk on his face.

"Boo!" Harry said smacking him in the head, "We don't need to share our secrets, the only reason he knows yours is because he is part of it!"

"Happen to notice how the male lions try to outdo each other," Percy whispered to Lucius, "You're lucky it's not feeding time, they snarl at each other a hell of a lot worse."

Ron and Harry both snapped their heads towards Percy, "We heard that!"

"Might someone just explain how the knowledge of Ronald's parentage came out?" Lucius said hoping to stave off a fight. He enjoyed watching idiots kill each other but his son's neck was on the line. He had no doubt Potter could tear the redhead apart.

"Oh I was being nosy," Percy said grinning, "I found the information and thought they deserved to know and Remus beat me to sending you a letter. So…what do you plan to do now?"

Lucius blinked, "I'm not sure," sitting back he began to think things over quickly. When a cup of tea was pressed into his hands he looked up to see Luna smile and nod at him. Inclining his head in thanks he sipped the tea ignoring Neville and Harry rolling on the floor in an attempt to kill the other as Neville had the last cookie in his hand. Glancing over, he smirked when Ron simply reached down and grabbed the cookie from the others to eat it with a chuckle.

"And this is why I hate you," Harry said sighing as he got off Neville to drop himself in Ron's lap, "But you're still my Favoriest Ferret."

"Ah and here I thought you were partial to Draco," Hermione said which got Harry to go swat her and got twisted around before smacking into the ground as he missed, "Ow."

"Ha!" Luna said jumping on him in her delicate way, "I think Tommy would find this funny."

"Luna I only know two Tom's," Harry said sitting up and setting her aside, "And if you tell either about that I'll be forced to skin you."

"Bartender and?" Neville asked blinking. He only knew one Tom.

"Dark Lord," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said with wicked grins, "There once was a little boy called Tom Riddle, and a riddle he was, he grew to kill, maim and murder. He is the Dark lord Voldemort, beware!" they said in perfect timing.


	8. Brothers

Chapter Eight: Brothers

The next day Percy and Remus watched as the five teens did homework when the mail came. Lucius had sent them a letter which Remus read out loud for everyone to hear, "I have decided that I shall be getting custody of my youngest son. I do not plan to take him from his half brothers home but I will insist he spend time at the Manor so as to form a bond with his step mother, brother and of course his father," Remus read and watched the teens' faces, "The floo address is Snake Manor 75 and I will be waiting around for the remainder of the day. Have my son come visit as I would like to tell the rest of the family."

"I'm not going," Ron started to say but Harry and Neville grabbed his arms and hauled him towards the fireplace, "Guys this is kidnapping!" he protested as they climbed in the floo and shouted the address.

Lucius was sitting in the parlor wondering what time Ron would be coming over. He had told Draco and Narcissa that he would be calling a family meeting and they were waiting in the dining room currently talking to the Dark Lord. When Ron came through by force he saw that Neville and Harry were both dragging the other teen.

"Hello," Neville greeted Lucius, while Harry kicked Ron in the back of the knee, "Now Harry don't break him, you heard Percy as we left we have to bring him home in one piece."

"It would be easier not to kick him if he would act like a bloody Malfoy already," Harry said rolling his eyes before lancing at Lucius, "Okay now we are not to leave him with you alone, for he is still quite angry and would rip this pretty home apart."

"I have bloody babysitters," Ron snapped which made Lucius glance at him, "I don't-Ow!" he yelped as Harry and Neville both smacked him, "What the hell guys!"

"You be polite," Harry growled, "He wants to be part of your life, so take it like a man or else we'll dress you in Luna's clothes!"

"You wouldn't," Ron said eyes widening in shock. When Harry summoned a dress he moved quickly to hide behind Lucius, "Okay I'll be good, send the crazies home please."

"Father," Draco started to say as he entered the room. Yet the sight of the gothic teens standing with his father made him blink, turn on heel and start back to the other room, "Mother Father's got three Gryffindors in the Parlor!"

"Wait!" Harry called following Draco; he ended up skidding into the dining room and grabbing Draco's arm to spin him around, "You don't happen to know where Zabini lives do you?"

"Potter?" asked the Dark Lord before anyone else spoke. When Lucius came in after the teen with Ron being dragged by Neville he watched as Neville smacked Harry in the head.

"Not now, I'm not strong enough to keep him still," Neville said grunting slightly as Ron managed to hit him and start to run away. Yet Harry turned and jumped on him, "Small but scrappy."

After tying Ron to a chair Harry sat down and fell back to lay on the floor, "Next time we kidnap him we are bringing Luna, he's too terrified of her to argue anything she says," when Neville sat on him he gasped, "Nev air!"

"Nope sorry you tied Ron to a chair least you can do is be my chair," Neville said pouting, getting pushed off he laughed as Harry sat up gasping, "And yet a hippogriff can sleep on your chest."

"Boys," Lucius said making Harry and Neville shut up, "You two were not supposed to be here," he pointed out, "But I see your point in the fact he would not behave. Now please sit at the table and try to stay out of trouble."

"Your house, your rules," Harry said sitting down and pulling Neville down next to him eyes focused on Ron who was trying to get loose, "Ron you'll just hurt yourself."

"I did not want to come here," Ron snarled at Harry who was smiling, "Oh stop smiling this is not funny; you are nothing but a bastard!"

"Well so are you," Harry said leaning forward, "Which is why we get along."

"Harry did you have sugar today?" Neville asked tugging Harry back into is seat, getting a shrug he sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

"Lucius what is going on?" the Tom Riddle looking Dark Lord asked eyes on the teens, "Why are they here?"

"I invited Ron over," Lucius said calmly, "For the family meeting. Harry and Neville forced him here."

"And why is Weasley now invited to our family meetings?" Draco asked snarling slightly.

"Because he is your-" Harry started to say but Lucius shot him a look and he looked up towards the ceiling, "I completely forgot what I was about to say."

"Must be the crazy kicking in," Neville said nodding his head as the two shut up and turned their eyes back to Ron.

"It seems that Ron is my son," Lucius said calmly, which made Narcissa's mouth fall open, "By Arthur," that had Tom's mouth falling, "And I've decided to get custody of him," which made Draco sit down shocked.

"Drunken one off," Neville said softly when he saw the heart ache in Narcissa's eyes, "He didn't even know until yesterday when we let him know. Percy found the files and…Dumbledore is covering it up- Ow was that truly necessary?" he asked Harry who had kicked him.

"Not really but it's fun kicking you," Harry said grinning, which made Neville hit him, "Ow wasn't there a rule no hitting the youngest!"

"Yeah well Percy's not here to scold me," Neville said before both suddenly jerked over the table and caught Ron's wrists as the ropes slipped loose, "How the hell!"

"Let go of me!" Ron snarled thrashing against his friends who were trying to get him back into the seat, "Stop this is not right! I want to go home!"

The on lookers watched as Harry straddled Ron and held his hands while Neville tried to tie him back up. "Eep!" Falling down, Harry clutched between his legs and Ron turned to twist the ropes catching Neville's hands, "Ron that was evil."

"Ow," Lucius said as he realized what his youngest son had done, "Ron sit down," and watched as the teen sat down before blinking rapidly "I'm the eldest Malfoy here, those of blood or name will do as I say in this house."

Sitting up Harry winced, "You couldn't have, I don't know done, that to begin with?" getting a shrug he moved and sat down once again wincing slightly, "Ron if you've hurt my chances of having kids I'll kill you."

"Can you kill?" Narcissa asked blinking; she did not know if it was possible the teen could kill.

"He's not supposed to," Neville said in a bored tone as he watched Ron trying to figure out why he could not move, "It's blood magic you twit."

"I have a brother," Draco said blinking before looking at the other teen, "A little brother," getting a nod from Lucius he turned to Harry, "We need to talk," and grabbed his arm to drag him away.

Neville watched and saw Harry was no match for Draco, "Hmm wonder if Harry will learn anything of use," getting blinked at he blinked back "What?"

"What might Potter learn from my son?" Narcissa asked eyes on the teen that was normally nervous.

"Eh, who knows Harry asks the most weird questions," Neville said shrugging, "Oh yeah, I'm suppose to invite whomever wants to come along to a dinner at Percy's place tonight, Harry and Hermione are cooking."

"Oh good are they making roast, I like roast, especially with the way Harry marinates it," Ron said blinking rapidly, "And is Hermione making cherry pie?"

"Roast, and apple pie you ate all the cherries yesterday before the whole Father fiasco," Neville supplied before twisting around and watching Draco drag Harry into the room, "Wow why do you look flushed Ry?"

"He dragged me around the Manor at such a pace I just want to sleep," Harry said before Draco let go of his arm and he panted, "Geez you walk fast."

"Yeah well I was on a mission," Draco said smugly, "Why did you tell me all that anyways?"

"Um you dragged me around a place I don't know and started questioning me as soon as I was lost," Harry said rolling his eyes, "I'm not about to ignore your questions and get left to rot, that would so not work. Then who would cook for the idiots, they'd starve."

"Ah you said that like you care," Neville teased before glancing between the two, "So what happened?"

"He asked about information concerning something I know and he did not so he now knows and does not have to learn everything on his own," Harry said before rubbing his eyes sleepily, "Tired," and collapsed into Neville and was asleep within two seconds.


	9. Pride of the Pack

Chapter Nine: Pride of the Pack

Waking up Harry realized someone was holding him, "Hmm," glancing up he saw Draco was carrying him and talking to someone. Closing his eyes he began to drift back to sleep before his brain registered that he was being carried by Draco Malfoy. Yelping he shot up and clung to the ceiling while glancing down at Tom Riddle and Draco, "Hello?"

"Hello, Longbottom left to inform the others that we'll be joining you for dinner, and Ron is finally relaxing around Mother and Father," Draco said smoothly before asking, "What are you holding onto?"

"I what?" glancing at his hands he yelped again as he hit the floor, "Ow…" sitting up he rubbed his head, "Why are you two with me and where are we?"

"Well we were taking you to a guest room to sleep, but now that you're awake we can take you to the library," Tom said opening a door on his left, "We are in Malfoy Manor on the third floor."

"Library," Harry said walking in absently, not even noticing the identical smirks the other two shared as he wondered around the vast room, "Wow…so many books," walking around he glanced at the two of them, "Well why are you two watching me so intently?"

"We are just curious," Draco, said innocently, "Aren't you apart of the Golden Trio that does not enjoy books?"

"I happen to like books very much, just not as much as Hermione, and don't call us the Golden Trio, we're not who you think we are. Ron's lineage should prove that," turning back around Harry began his search for the perfect book. Deft fingers traced spines and finally he pulled out a book that looked to be interesting. Glancing around the room he started towards the chairs and sat down flicking open the book.

"Dark Curses F to J," Tom said raising an eyebrow and sitting across from the teen, "Aren't you a little too light for such a dark book?"

"I'm neither light nor dark," Harry said not looking up, "Dumbledore kept too much hidden from me and my friends to keep us under his thumb and we don't like torturing people so don't expect us to join you."

"What else did he keep from you?" Draco asked leaning in to gaze over Harry's shoulder at the text he was reading quickly, "Well?"

Snapping the book shut Harry turned and said calmly, "That would classify as a private matter so please drop it," standing he replaced the book and began his search for a new one.

"You didn't finish the book," Draco said blinking in shock.

"No I didn't I was searching for a specific spell, I know it now and now I need a book to read while Ron has his – uh," spinning Harry gazed at the ceiling, "It's the full moon tonight," getting blinked at he turned and started to leave. At the door he looked at them, "Well come on I don't know where I'm going."

"What's the matter?" Tom asked as they began to lead Harry back to the dining room.

"Remus doesn't have the potion so we have to decide who is going to roam with him tonight," Harry said before walking in to see Ron listening to Narcissa talk about where his room would be, "Oi, dipstick one through twenty?"

"Sixteen," Ron said looking at him, "Full moon?"

"Yeah, mines fourteen," Harry said before starting towards the floo, "If you lose I'll send word via werewolf."

"Ry wait," Ron said chasing after him, "Shouldn't you take the first moon you're so much bigger!"

"What is he talking about Potter is so small," Draco said blinking in confusion as the four of them followed the two. They ended up following them back to the house they were staying in to see Remus laughing while Harry collected numbers.

Turning Percy raised an eyebrow at their guests, "Any of you an Animagus?" getting four nods he laughed, "I love it everyone we have four new contestants!"

"Three," Ron said looking at Narcissa he said calmly, "Sorry but I'd rather not risk you being mauled."

"I'm only a dove anyways," Narcissa said smiling, "What are you all?"

"Ron's a wolf, Hermione's a cat, Neville's a beaver, Percy is a cheetah, Harry's a Black Tiger, and I'm a sparrow," Luna said dreamily, "Please choose a number between one and twenty, the numbers sixteen, fourteen, five, eight, and twelve are taken."

"Seven," Lucius said shrugging.

"Fifteen," Draco answered smoothly.

"Twenty," Tom said with a calm voice.

"And so the drawing begins," Luna said dreamily as she turned to Harry who was holding a hat, "What number or numbers did I write down?" she asked which made him look at the bottom of the hat.

"Twenty, fourteen, and twelve," Harry said before tilting his head, "Why did you write turn the hat around before you finish this sentence?" as soon as he finished it green paint splattered across his face, wiping paint from his eyes he looked at Luna, "You pranked me."

"You said no one's pulled a successful prank on you, I had to prove that wrong," Luna said before smiling, "After dinner, Harry, Percy and Tom shall accompany Remus to the forest."

"What is your form anyways?" Harry asked Tom while wiping paint from his face.

"A panther," Tom answered before getting a wicked grin aimed his way, "What?"

"The cat's out of the bag and the wolf has kittens to play with," Percy said as he realized why Harry was grinning, "All three of us have big cats as forms."


	10. Wolf Troubles

Chapter Ten: Wolf Trouble's

Walking towards the forest after an eventful meal Harry listened while Tom explained parts of the Dark Side and their ideals to Percy who had asked. Remus was watching the sky terrified for the moons rising, "Breath Moony," Harry whispered hugging the man, "You'll be alright, I'm here I can help this time."

As Moony moved into the magical barrier the group had created that would let him roam but not leave the barrier the others waited. He had to go through the transformation then they would join him. Leaning down Tom whispered in Harry's ear, "We need to talk tomorrow," getting a confused look he was almost certain the teen was going to say something but a howl of pain was heard and Harry's eyes focused elsewhere.

Percy could not watch while Harry could not look away. Once the transformation was complete Harry was the first to change shape as he was the most familiar. Padding over the edge of the barrier and sitting down Harry got the large wolf to eye him quickly before sniffing the air. When the wolf recognized Harry as his Cub he lay down and waited for the other to approach.

"Luna was right," Percy chuckled, "I'll be damned," sitting in the grass he watched as Harry tentatively went close to be nudged, "Harry lay down if you think it's safe!" as soon as the other cat lay down he glanced at Tom, "Ready?" getting a nod they changed shape and came to the barrier.

Moony tucked the Tigers body close as the two cats approached, lifting his snout he sniffed, neither of them were his Pack mate. Standing he kept hunched to keep Harry blocked and snarled; yet at Harry's gentle bite to the leg he turned and got a playful smack to the snout. His cub knew the two cats and wanted to let them play.

Standing and walking over Harry spoke to them. **: He's watching to see how you two react with me; he thinks you're my play mates:** lying on his back he smacked his paws out and Percy lay on him partially.

**: So if we act like play mates he'll be fine?:** Tom asked back, to anyone passing it sounded like the cats were growling and roaring at each other.

:** Exactly:** Harry practically purred as Percy licked his chin, **: He knows me as his cub; he'll not hurt those I consider friends or play mates as that would hurt his cub:**

Moony watched as the three cats lay around obviously comfortable with each other. Padding over, he nudged the cheetah off his cub and got a lick to the side of the face from his cub who seemed to be thanking him. Everything seemed to be going good until a howling in the distance made Moony jerk up and go tense.

**: Oh no:** Tom said suddenly, getting two confused looks he said, **: I think your barrier might cross with the barrier we set up for Fenrir's pack:**

And true enough a larger werewolf came through the trees having smelled another wolf amongst what smelled like food to him. Yet when Moony saw the other wolf he moved to block his cub from sight and growled low in his throat. A return growl was heard and Fenrir moved closer, eyes on Harry who seemed to be what the other wolf was protecting. Following, Moony glared at the other wolf.

It was custom for werewolves to search each other out, but when one had a cub it meant they were mating material, as they would make a good parent. However, old cubs had to be either killed or used to manipulate the submissive into mating. Harry knew this as did the others and Tom and Percy moved to Harry's side while Remus sprung forward in a snarl not willing to let any harm come to his cub.

**: No Moony's chasing him!:** Harry practically cried as he went to follow but Tom and Percy both knocked him down and lay on him, **: Get off me!:**

**: Fenrir will kill you! You are a cub to a potential mate:** Tom practically shouted while holding the teen down. Harry had the largest of the three cats but they had their combined weights on their sides.

Ron looked up when Percy and Tom dragged Harry back inside before the moon set, "What happened?"

"Fenrir popped up, threatened Harry and Moony is chasing after him," Percy said sighing, "At least we know he would kill Harry because of his status as cub, just like you guys, cubs can be killed to force a mating or harmed even."

"Fenrir wants to mate Moony?" Neville asked, getting a nod he asked, "Why does Harry look sleepy?"

"Tom drugged him," Percy said helpfully, "He wanted to chase after Moony to protect him but that would make it worse."

"I sleepy," Harry said crashing into Draco who had walked towards them, getting caught he chuckled, "I know you."

"Yeah and I know you," Draco replied lifting him up he watched Harry simply pass out, "Where is his room?"

"I'll show you," Luna said smiling, Hermione and Neville were sleeping already, and Narcissa had gone home for sleep.

Sitting down Percy sighed, "Remus is going to be so upset-" hearing a howl he rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Especially since we took his cub away from him."

The next morning Tom went with Lucius and Percy to find Remus. The man was naked and asleep near where they had last been in their animal forms. Covering him Percy sighed and shook him gently, "Remus wake up."

"Cub," Remus's eyes snapped open and for a minute he looked completely wolfish before it calmed some, "Where's Harry?" he asked after a moment.

"He's at home, curled up with Ron and Draco sleeping still," Lucius said calmly hoping to calm the wolf some; once Remus became human in mind again he raised an eyebrow, "So what happened?"

"Nothing," Remus said coldly before standing, holding the cloak around him and he started towards the house again. When the others followed they all saw the claiming mark on Remus's shoulder as he got dressed quickly in the back yard before entering the house. Fenrir Greyback had forced Remus into becoming his mate.


	11. Scary Girl

Chapter Eleven: Scary Girl

When Remus found his cubs curled up with Draco he chuckled and moved to shake Harry awake knowing he would be worried, "Moony!" Harry shouted flying into the others arms to snuggle to his chest. The shout had Ron and Draco waking up both falling off the bed in shock.

"What the hell!" Ron and Draco said in shock as they hit the floor. Looking at each other from under the bed they began to laugh as they realized how alike they really were.

"Harry!" Remus was trying to keep the teen from digging around and looking under his clothes, "What are you doing!"

Popping his head up in Remus's shirt collar Harry said calmly, "I am looking for a reason to kill Fenrir Greyback," and began his search of the others torso, "Ah ha!" as soon as he saw the mark he jumped away from Remus, off the bed and was heading towards the door, "Be home soon!"

"Harry!" all three shouted knowing that Harry was strong but that he was not in the right mind to take on a werewolf.

Tom and Lucius stood at the bottom of the stairs with Hermione blocking Harry's path, as they all knew what he was planning on doing. Tom was on the wrong end of a sharp kick and Lucius dodged two well-aimed hits but Hermione caused kick ass warrior Harry to fade away by grabbing his ear.

"You will not endanger yourself or this family by being an irrational prat!" Hermione screamed. Dragging Harry towards the kitchen table she pushed him into a seat and turned, wand drawn, on Neville who was sneaking towards the door, "Oh no you don't if I won't let one of you trouble makers go what makes you think I'd let you go!"

Narcissa, who had come over for breakfast, smiled and clapped her hands when Neville moved to sit next to Harry, "Bravo Hermione, never knew a muggle born could handle men so well."

"Muggle's," Hermione huffed turning on heel she started to leave but turned sharply when both Harry and Neville made to get up, "SIT!"

"Right," Harry said sitting down and pulling Neville down, "We'll just stay here."

Ron and Draco watched from the stairs as this all went on and Draco asked, "Granger what's wrong with you and muggles?"

"Draco no!" Harry and Neville shouted as Hermione turned on the blond, "Run!"

"Let me tell you a thing or two about muggles!" Hermione started moving towards Draco who was backing away towards the door, "They are conniving selfish horrible creatures that thrive off greed!"

"But aren't your parents' muggle?" Draco asked, before realizing he just said the wrong thing as she attempted to curse him.

"Harry play hero save him!" Ron shouted pointing at his blond brother who was trying not to be blasted into pieces.

"Um…how about no, he told me diddly squat on the Zabini family," Harry said inspecting his nails, "You save him yourself."

Luna, who had been quiet through all of this, walked over and stood in front of Draco causing Hermione to pause, "He does not know, we have told them nothing about what happened to you. The boys don't even know the whole story," she said calmly, "Now go curse Harry to take out your anger he can take it."

Looking up Harry snapped out, "Luna don't turn me into a scapegoat!" Yet he yelped and jumped away as Hermione sent a stinging hex his way. Weaving in and out of people he darted outside into the rain and was chased by Hermione. The group watched for about an hour as Harry skillfully dodged.

"When will she lose steam?" Draco asked eating an apple; he found this all very amusing.

"Hmm, her longest tantrum lasted till she practically drained her magic reserves," Percy said easily as he picked at a bowl of grapes, "But then I was on the end of her curses as was Ron and neither of us have Harry's training in dodging curses."

Tom and Lucius exchanged a look before both stepped outside and sent a calming wave of magic over Hermione who swayed then dropped her wand a smile on her face. Harry simply fell to the ground panting, "Thank you!" he called out before falling back to lay in the mud.

"Give him a minute," Ron called to the men as Hermione wandered past into the house, "Ry want lunch?" he asked getting a 'humph' sound he threw an apple out the door and watched Harry sit up to catch it and take a bite, "You need a shower now."

"Do I?" Harry asked shaking out his mud covered hair before standing and darting towards Ron, "Give me a hug!"

"No Harry you're all muddy!" Ron cried as his friend hugged him, getting released he pouted, "You ruined my clothes."

"Are you a wizard or a mouse?" Neville chided magically cleaning his friends with a wave of his hand, "So Ry…would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I believe I would," Harry said and the two started towards the back door but Remus grabbed their arms and tugged them back in, "Come on Moony!"

"No murder!" Remus said pointing to a far wall that had millions of things written on it, "Rule number six hundred and seventy two, murder is not permitted without the majority vote."

"How many rules do you guys have?" Draco asked eyeing the list.

"About two hundred thousand but most are simple things though like eat three meals a day unless sick, and always change your underwear," Luna said sitting on Draco's lap and smiling, "You're comfortable."

"Thank you?" Draco said quirking an eyebrow at the others who simply shrugged.

"Oh," looking up Harry turned to Tom, "Didn't you want to talk to me?" getting a nod he asked, "What about?"

"Dumbledore's plans for you," Tom said pulling out a note he had intercepted about a week ago, "Here," when Harry read it he saw the shock. It mainly said that Dumbledore needed Moody to bring Harry to him so the boy could be bound to him so as to be a better weapon. And if they could not find Harry they had to get his friends to be bound as well so as to have more ammo to make Harry compliant.

"Does he mean what I think he means by this?" Harry asked getting a nod his face turned green and he ran into the bathroom, everyone heard him throw up.

"What does it say?" Percy asked taking the letter his face paled, "No bloody way is he touching any of my siblings!"

"What about the cubs?" Remus asked moving over reading it he darted into the bathroom to check on the teen who was still throwing up.

"Um," Ron looked at his father, "Did we forget to mention we're a family?"

"Sort of guessed," Lucius said easily sitting down. He had no clue what the letter said, as Tom had not shared it with him.

"No really they are my cubs, we did a family bounding last week," Remus said as he came from the bathroom with Harry who looked pale but was not throwing up, "We are family according to our magical signatures."

"Hmm, I have technically three dads," Ron said which made him suddenly pale as an image flashed across his mind, "Oh so did not need the mental images."

"What images?" Neville and Harry asked. Normally what freaked Ron out amused them. However when Ron pointed to Lucius then Remus then made a motion between himself and Percy they both smacked their hands over their eyes, "AH!"


	12. Truths

Chapter Twelve: Truths

Arthur and Molly were having dinner a few days later when the letters came stating that a custody battle was to take place over one Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley and because of the statue of child security Ron was to stay with Percy until the case was settled. Molly screamed and Arthur paled, not knowing what was going on, as he read the letter and turned to his wife.

"You cheated on me? With Lucius Malfoy?" he asked obviously hurt.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Molly said turning with a look of anger in her eyes, "No you fool you carried the bastard's child, you cheated on me, and we wiped the memories because you wanted to tell the prick about Ron!"

"I…what…" Arthur sat down in shock trying to breathe right, '_No wonder I was always closer to Ron then the others,_' he thought after a moment. While he thought he did not realize Molly was fire calling Dumbledore, when he heard her say 'kidnap' he jerked back and stood. Leaving the house he began to walk, he did not know what to do now.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were walking around Malfoy Manor's gardens with Draco; the rule of the pack was that a cub never went anywhere alone. Even to their parents, the three were talking about Quittditch and were not bothering to pay attention to the time. Harry played look out for anything that seemed interesting while the other two bonded as siblings.

"Boys dinner," Narcissa called. She was happy that her son had a brother now, but she was also careful about what she said around them because half the time she wanted to tell them to wear proper clothes and get out of the Goth look but that was her upbringing coming out.

"Food," Ron said. Grinning, he dragged his brother and half brother away towards the Manor, "Ry lets see if you can suffer through the food here."

"What do you mean suffer, our house elves only make the best," Draco said confused yet then he remembered the food Harry made and chuckled, "Critic everyone's work do you?"

"Made a French chef cry," Harry said winking before being pulled into a seat by Ron, "Hello-" he started to say but Ron put a fork with potatoes in his mouth. Choking slightly he took the fork out and glared playfully at the red head "Manners here we're not at the Pack Home," he chastised making Ron straighten and act proper; he rolled his eyes.

"Have you boys gotten your test results?" Lucius asked trying to strike up conversation, getting two nods he nodded right back, "And how did you do?"

"Eh," Ron shrugged until Harry elbowed him, "Ow!"

"Tell him," Harry ordered, a frightening sound coming from him, the Pack had chosen him to go with Ron because he was the best fighter they had and the only one Ron really listened to.

"I got mostly Excellent and Acceptable," Ron said calmly before turning and looking at Draco, "How did you do?"

"Mostly Outstanding," Harry said before covering his mouth.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked blinking at Harry.

"Er…" Harry shrugged as he gave into the question, "Well Luna and Neville dragged me out to play interception, we got your test scores before you did," getting blinked at as he named doing something illegal he chuckled, "Remus was not happy."

"Why not?" Narcissa asked blinking, "Did you keep any of the mail?"

"Me no," Harry said averting his eyes away before getting Ron to slap him in the back of the head, "Ow!"

"Neville kept some letters involving his parents," Ron said rolling his eyes, "That were not meant for him, and Luna kept a letter from-" yet Harry covered his mouth.

"Hush that's her secret I wasn't supposed to tell you, you tell them she'll murder me! I sort of like living," Harry practically hissed before asking, "Will you shut up?" getting a nod he released his friends mouth.

"Luna stole Dumbledore's bank account papers!" Ron said before jumping away from the table as Harry went to hit him, "I can't help it I can't keep others secrets you know that!"

"And you have Malfoy blood," Harry said rolling his eyes which made Ron smack him in the arm, twisting he caught his friend and held him in a head lock, "Luna kills me and I'm haunting you."

"Harry let go," came a voice from the doorway, when they turned it was Tom who had spoken and Harry dropped his friend on the floor, "Hmm, I think you should go home now Harry before trouble happens."

"Why would – he's here isn't he," Harry said a wicked grin breaking across his face, "Ron do you have any of those needles with the tranquilizer in them" getting a nod he asked, "Might I have one?"

"Depends…what are you doing?" Ron said calmly pulling a needle out of his bag, which was filled with a clear liquid.

"Killing a werewolf," Harry said yet his eyes went wide when Rom jab the needle in his arm, "That was just…mean," and he collapsed to the floor.

"Sorry but Percy and Remus both agree you can't …why am I explaining this to you when you can't understand me at the moment," Ron said before sighing and turning to look at Tom, "Luna wants you to come back more often, you have a calming effect on Hermione and Harry they both agree with most of what you say."

"Rabbits," Harry giggled before curling into himself and falling asleep.

"Rabbits?" Tom asked as he lifted the teen into his arms, getting a shrug from Ron he sighed, "Well let's get you two home before Fenrir spots you guys."

What Tom did not know was that Fenrir was listening at the door and heard Ron say, "Yeah Remus would murder me if I let his baby get hurt," getting blinked at by the others he chuckled, "Harry is younger then the rest of us, he is the baby of the family."

"And yet one of the leaders," Draco chuckled.

"Remus says it's his Alpha blood coming to the surface, he was born to be a leader, even if he's just a leader of a bunch of misfits," Ron sighed before tossing floo powder into the fireplace, "Pack Pitt," and the flames flared green before he walked through with Tom, who held Harry.


	13. Dad

Chapter Thirteen: Dad

They were not even on the other side a minute before Fenrir flooed over and Remus paled, his happy smile at seeing two of his cubs died down when he saw the other werewolf. No one knew how to react, Fenrir started towards Remus who growled and backed away, Tom blinked as Harry was suddenly taken from him and Fenrir was darting out the door instantly followed by Remus who would protect his baby cub at all costs.

"I think he might have heard everything," Tom said before his eyes widened, "Crap," turning he started after the werewolves, Percy and the others following him at a rapid pace.

Remus growled as Fenrir held Harry close, "Give him back to me," Remus snapped out.

"Now why would I do that when he seems to be blocking you from excepting me as your mate," Fenrir said placing a claw to the teen's neck he trace downward then back up not hard enough to cut, "If you admit who is your Alpha I'll think about letting him live…"

"Rabbits," Harry murmured in his sleep, which made Fenrir look at him in shock, opening his eyes Harry saw the other werewolf and blinked at him before asking, "Hello, how would you like to die today?"

"I do believe you'll be the one dieing," Fenrir said before Harry punched him square in the face, causing him to drop the teen who landed on his hands and kicked up connecting with his stomach, "Uff!"

"No one messes with my Dad!" Harry growled out kicking Fenrir in the face while he was on the ground holding his stomach, he did not even see Remus's eyes light up at being called Dad, "Back off him, if he wants you he'll come to you on his own!"

"You've got a mean right hook," Fenrir said standing up and gazing down at the little human who was staring at him stubbornly, "I don't particularly like brats, but you are quite amusing," lifting his gaze he looked at Remus who was inching closer to try and grab Harry, "My doors always open," he told the other wolf before patting Harry on the head once, "See you kid."

Tom and the others arrived as Fenrir was taking his leave, they saw Harry get crushed in Remus's hug and saw that Harry was holding his foot and hand, "What did you do?" Percy asked moving to look at Harry's hand, it looked broken, "Did you hit a werewolf?"

"And kicked him…twice," Harry said whimpering in pain, "I'll make who ever heals me a special dinner-" to his surprise it was Tom who healed him, "Thanks."

"You owe me a dinner," Tom said before apparating away he was really getting to close to the Pack.

Three days later Draco walked into the Pack home to find Harry hanging upside down and Neville and Luna sitting on the floor talking to him, "Hey guys where's every one else?" he asked sitting on the floor as well, he could not help but feel comfortable around the teens.

"Percy had work, Remus took Hermione and Ron shopping for groceries," Luna said simply, "Harry has nothing to do so we're seeing how long he can hang upside down before passing out."

"What brings you here?" Neville asked turning to look at the blond.

"Wanted to ask if Harry actually attacked Greyback," Draco said yet seeing Harry slip and fall he asked, "How long did you hang there?"

"He was up for three hours, and yes he did the Dark Lord fixed his hand and foot," Luna said dreamily before asking Draco, "Any other reason for coming here?"

"Nope, was bored that's about all," Draco said shrugging before glancing at Harry who was finally coming around, "So you're the youngest?"

"Luna is only three days older than me," Harry pouted before glancing up at the ceiling, "So I was thinking while hanging around…we cubs cannot risk being separated in school, Luna is a year behind us because her father did not want to let her go at eleven and did not let her start school till twelve…so Luna I think you should try and get knocked up a year so we can all graduate together."

"I can do that," Luna said snuggling to Harry's side as he sat up, "But we have to get you all out of the den and somewhere safe so Ginny cannot try anything sneaky and underhanded to get you."

"Well I could easily be sorted to the Pitt, as could Ron if he let his Malfoy side rule, but Nev and you?" Harry asked before Neville smacked him quite hard in the head, "Okay sorry of course Nev you'd do good there to, but Lu? She's so…delicate."

"She is delicate but even the prettiest rose has it's thorns no matter how delicate the petals," Neville said before getting Draco and Harry to blink at him, "What I do have a poetic side."

The visit turned into a luncheon, because when Percy came home from work he saw the teens sitting eating sandwiches and laughing stupidly. He shrugged before joining them, even though he was older he still fit in well.


	14. Legality

Chapter Fourteen: Legality

It was three days later when Lucius flooed over to the Pack Home and saw Ron and Hermione dancing around Neville who wore a dress and Harry was singing at the top of his lungs about a little bunny fufu, "Ahem," clearing his throat he got looked at and Luna, Remus and Percy popped their heads out the kitchen door, "I have gotten papers for the court date, I just need Percy to sign these."

"Why me?" Percy asked walking over, taking the file he read it through before nodding, "You realize if you start this then Dumbledore will know we know everything we do?"

"Not if only Ron, dressed as Ronald Weasley shows up to the hearing with his older brother Percy," Lucius said, "I'll have him believing a botched up spell told me the truth, or that I just remembered the one night stand on own."

"I want Harry and the others there as well," Ron said before a wicked grin crossed his face, "Let them sit with Draco as his friends, but I need the rest of the Pack there."

Harry was the first to speak up he stood up and dropped his trench coat around himself, "Like I'd let you go change your name without me, try again little Malfoy your stuck with me until I say otherwise," pushing his sunglasses into place a smirk drifted across his face, "Mark Tenebra at your service."

Hermione put her sunglasses on, "Names Gabrielle Tenebra," she brushed her skirt down and struck a peace sign while leaning on Harry her 'brother'.

Luna bounced over pulling on her sunglasses and her tight black jean jacket she hugged Hermione's arm, "Diana Tenebra ready to serve," then Neville walked over and draped his arms around Harry and Hermione and grinned, "And our beloved friend Neville Longbottom."

"Cubs stay together," Harry said stepping forward he ruffled Ron's hair, "We might not know who we are on the outside anymore, but inside we are a family," moving he turned to Lucius, "He'll be legally yours in twenty four hours if I have anything to say about it," turning he caught Luna's hand and they both turned to Ron, "Now did you do your homework for today?"

"Er…not yet," Ron started to say but Harry and Luna both held up their wands and he turned tail and ran for his room, he was not stupid enough to oppose the two of them.

The next morning Ron was fidgeting in his seat up front as the parents he knew watched him, Arthur sat away from Molly and Lucius was watching as well and he just fidgeted. Harry and Hermione sat on either side of Draco, Luna hung on Harry's arm while Neville was next to Hermione. The Council sat watching everyone before Madam Bones began to speak. She explained that each parent would get a chance to state why he or she want the child and the Ron would have a chance to speak. Percy also would be able to speak as he signed the papers as Ron's older brother giving consent to the hearing.

Arthur was the first to be given the chance to speak and he stood up before looking at Ron then the courts, "I am not here to beg and plead that you do not take my son from me," that made Molly freeze and glare at him, "All I ask is that if he ends up out of my custody that I be given visiting rights, he is my son and I do love him, but he's old enough in my opinion to choose who he wants to have custody of him."

Molly's turn was next, "Even though he's not mine by blood I love him, I raised him, his siblings are my children, and every child needs a loving mother, a loving home I have given him that. Please do not take my baby from me," she even cried some as if the thought of losing Ron would kill her.

Lucius got the chance to speak up and did so calmly, "Ron has had sixteen years with his other father I believe it is only right that I get to spend at least a year with him so he and I form the family bond we have been lacking. If I am given custody then I have no problem with Arthur visiting or even Ron going to stay with him for a few days, and holidays obviously I intend to invite whom ever my son likes so he feels more comfortable."

Madam Bones turned and said to Percy, "I've heard from the parents, now please enlighten us as to why you gave your permission for this hearing to happen," she was curious as to why someone would willingly put their own sibling through this.

"Well I am his brother and I only want what is best for him, and if being taken into a home that can afford to take care of him and treat him in a way my own parents can't is what is best for him then so be it. I only want him to have what I never got a chance to have," Percy said softly smiling at Ron who smiled back, "He knows even if Mr. Malfoy gains custody of him I'll still be his older brother and he can turn to me with any problem."

"He's doing it to hurt us!" Molly cried out, "He's jealous because Ron is the youngest boy!"

"Oh shut up," Harry snapped out, he could tell that people were looking at Molly, the ultimate mother and thinking of giving her custody, and he refused to let that happen, "I happen to think Mr. Malfoy will make a splendid father for Ron."

"And you know him how!" Molly snapped out when he stood and dropped the trench coat and flicked the sunglasses up her eyes go wide as she recognized him, "H-Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said walking over to Ron he asked, "Who would you rather stay with?"

"Percy to be honest, but if I have to choose between them I'm tossing my vote to the blond side of the room," Ron said shocked that Harry had outed himself as the bad ass boy sitting with Draco, "I love my Dad I do, but I want a chance to know my other Father as well."

"Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said getting a charming smile aimed her way she smiled kindly, "Where would you place him? He is your best friend."

"Personally I'd keep him with me and the others, he's not just my best friend he's my brother in all but blood, but if I had to give him up then my money is on the Malfoy's," Harry suddenly smiled and he pulled out a satchel and dumped it's contents on the ground, a couple thousand galleons fell out, "That's about ten thousand galleons, I'm willing to put this towards a college fund for Ron, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I'll double it," Lucius said and he set twenty thousand galleons down, "Even if he goes with Arthur this is still his money."

"Agreed," Harry said before turning to Arthur, "Why did you never tell Lucius about Ron?"

"Molly had erased my memories of the pregnancy and the birth," Arthur admitted before turning to the courts, "I know it's uncommon but I want to file for a divorce."


	15. Fixing the Mistakes

Chapter 15: Fixing the Mistakes

Amelia Bones looked at Arthur for a long moment before asking, "You realize if you get divorced then you can never marry again because your magic will split," getting a nod she turned to Molly, "Same will happen to you should you ever marry again your magic will split."

"I don't want a divorce!" Molly said glaring at Arthur, "But if you force one then I want the house! And the kids, including Ron!"

"He's not yours to have," Arthur said in a calm voice before nodding his head, "I concede the point you can have the house, but you cannot have Ron, nor will I allow you to have sole custody of my other children."

"We'll discuss that later," Amelia said before closing her eyes, "Right now we are discussing who will get custody of Ronald," she opened her eyes and looked at Harry with a smile, "You young man come up here," when Harry walked up she leaned in to whisper, "You really think he should go with Lucius? Even though he is a suspected Deatheater and you have never gotten along with the family before?"

"Yes, I have a feeling that Ron will benefit more from being with Mr. Malfoy, not to mention now Arthur has no place to take Ron and Molly will gloat that she got to keep a child not her own," Harry whispered back, "Think of it this way the Malfoy's have a fortune and one child, the Weasley's barely get by and have seven children, take Ron put him with the Malfoy's and not only will it benefit him but them as well. Arthur will have more money to take care of his other children and Ron will learn about who his family is."

"For someone so young you really have a nice grasp on the world," Amelia said before swatting his head, "But you need to wear more color," the last part was said loud enough for everyone to hear, then she whispered again, "I'll make sure no one squeals about what you look like now since I'm almost sure your hiding from everyone because of the pressure."

"Thank you," Harry said softly before getting motioned to sit down, he went and sat next to Hermione pulling his sunglasses back on.

Clearing her throat Amelia said calmly, "I have decided on both matters as a whole, Ronald Weasley will now be Ronald Weasley-Malfoy and live with Lucius Malfoy, Arthur you have weekend visitations. Holidays are to go as such unless you settle it differently, Christmas Eve he will be with Lucius, Christmas day Arthur gets him, New Years he is to go back to Lucius, minor Holidays can be discusses between you."

Lucius felt relief wash through him as he learned that he now had his youngest son, when she began speaking again he almost drowned her out but barely managed to focus. "As for your divorce, the paper work will be in by this afternoon, Molly you are stripped of the name Weasley and you will be known as Prewett, seeing as how all your children are grown besides your daughter custody will not be decided over them. They may visit whom they so wish, however your daughter since she is in school will spend half her summer with you and the other half with her father. Oh yes Arthur weekend visits, I will make sure that Rosmerta has a room set aside for you so you can visit Ron on the weekends while at school."

"What if he also visits Ginny? If he can see her during school then why does he get half her summer?" Molly argued wanting to make it difficult on Arthur now.

"Because it is what I say," Amelia argued, "You interrupt me again and I'll make it so you never see any of your children," then she turned to Arthur, "Since you already offered up the house then it will be in Molly's possession, you have a week to get your things out and an Auror will be with you to make sure you get what is yours. This entitles anything you may have bought, or wee in possession before the wedding."

"I bought everything in the house," Arthur pointed out.

"Well if you so desire you may take everything," Amelia said which made Molly's jaw drop, "I will not have you pay for your ex-wife's needs, nor child support since I'm sure you'll be busy helping all your other children as much as possible, now out of curiosity may I ask why you seem to be so broke? I know you get paid well."

"Molly insisted we buy the land around the Burrow so when our children grew up and go married they could build a home and live nearby," Arthur explained, "Since she owns the home does that include all the land?"

"No just the Burrow and the yard surrounding it in the front to the road, in the back 100 yards, on the sides only 100 feet. Anything that falls beyond that is yours to do with as you please," Amelia said which made Molly glare at her, "I'm sure if you ask Mr. Potter he might invest in your land for you."

"I could never do that," Arthur said shaking his head, "I'll most likely sell the land, buy a small cottage and then put the rest in Ron's college fund."


	16. Hurting Potters

Chapter 16: Hurting Potters

At Malfoy Manor that night Ron was laughing as Draco and Harry argued quite loudly over all things him, they were arguing who was the better brother. Lucius sighed lightly, he had insisted on throwing a party for Ron since it meant he had custody now, Arthur was even invited, Percy and Arthur were discussing something in hushed tones while. Luna, Hermione and Neville were watching with Ron as the two argued. Narcissa and Remus were discussing having tea later in the week, while Tom and Fenrir watched from the shadows. They had to stay hidden because Amelia and Arthur had both been invited to the party.

Yet a song came on the radio, 'Raise your glass' from Pink and it made Harry grin and grab Luna the two began dancing while Hermione dragged Draco into a dance, Percy laughed and asked Amelia to dance. Neville laughed as Harry and Luna dragged him into the dance, Ron got dragged into a dance by Hermione and Draco so all the teens were dancing now. Lucius and Narcissa joined the dance just because they could while Remus smiled fondly.

The party lasted late into the night before most the teens separated and went to Remus and Percy to go home, Ron and Draco were bombarded with hugs and goodbyes before the others flooed away. Arthur left with Amelia both exhausted but happy, Tom flooed over to the Pack house with Fenrir both wanting to speak with members of the house hold while Lucius and Narcissa relaxed enjoying the thought they had their family where it belonged now.

Remus, Percy and Harry were the only ones awake when the two flooed in, they were having tea and Harry instantly tensed at seeing Fenrir a vicious snarl coming from the teenager, "Whoa," Fenrir backed away some holding his hands up, "Just here to see how everyone is dealing."

"You touch anyone and I'll kill you," Harry said eyes practically feral before he relaxed and looked at Tom, "So learn anything new?" he meant with the situation they had all found themselves in, Dumbledore's web.

"I…well I need to talk with you," Tom said which made Harry glance at Fenrir, "He'll not harm them or face my wrath as well," holding a hand out for Harry he got the teen to take his hand and lead him out the back door, he needed to speak with Harry knowing if he kept it hidden any longer then the teen would never forgive him, "I haven't been quite honest with you."

"Well that's obvious," Harry chuckled some as they released hands and he settled on a broken stone hedge and asked, "So what is it you haven't told me this time? Did I have a twin whom you kidnapped and raised evil? Oh wait is it something involving Dumbledore again?"

"Your Father is alive," Tom said which made Harry blink at him, realizing his mistake he sighed, "James Potter is alive, I'm not too sure about Marcus Zabini," yet he reached out to grab Harry by the arm as the teen got paler then normal and almost fell off the wall, "Harry?"

"What do you mean he's alive?" Harry asked before shaking his head and glaring, "I've seen the graves he's dead and buried, so stop lying!" he was getting angry now, dropping from the wall he broke free from Tom's grip and started down towards the nearby creek, "Stop following me!" he snapped whipping around to yell at Tom but he froze as he saw James Potter standing with the man looking concerned, yet he stepped back a few times hurt deeply and he ran as fast as he could back to the house. Fenrir and Remus could hear him running towards the house and met him outside since he seemed panicked.

When they reached for him he shocked them both by turning into his tiger form and leaping over their arms and barreling up the stairs, not even five minutes later a scream from Hermione was heard, "He's What!" and the witch came down wand drawn wearing nothing but a black tank top and a pair of green boxers she had taken from one of the boys for sleep wear. Walking past them she made a bee line for the wall and aimed her wand on a slightly hidden figure standing next to Tom both had chased after Harry, "You are not allowed here, I will not permit you to hurt my brother anymore!"

"Hermione what the hell is going on!" Percy snapped he was so confused, when he walked down to her his eyes widened as he saw the man, glaring he growled low in his throat.

"Okay two growling cubs never good," Remus sighed, even though Percy was a few years older than the rest he was still a cub, the two werewolves started down and he froze when he saw his long lost friend, "James?" he asked softly, getting a nod he narrowed his eyes as well, "Fenrir I'm trusting you to keep that man away from our cubs," he saw the older werewolf's eyes darken a little since he had used our cubs and not my cubs he was allowing Fenrir in his life in a major way.


	17. I Did it for You

Chapter 17: I Did it for You

The next day James was still sitting outside the house, Fenrir was sitting on the stoop not allowing the man any closer to the house. Tom had managed to get to Malfoy Manor and floo over for breakfast so he sat inside talking things over with Percy and Remus while all the teens were huddled in the kitchen plotting revenge. So while Tom worked on getting permission for James to come inside Harry and Neville were slipping out the back door and sitting next to Fenrir.

"So," Harry said glancing at Fenrir calmly, "If I were to talk to him real quick, and not like what I hear will you rip him into many pretty little pieces?"

"Of course," Fenrir said before dropping an arm around Harry's shoulders and saying calmly, "But you talk from here, I promised Remus to keep him away from the cubs, especially you."

"Alright," Harry said with a sigh before summoning a chair about five feet away and pointing at James, "You come any closer than the chair and I will blast you into the creek understand?" getting a nod he settled back and turned to Neville, they were whispering rapidly back and forth too each other before they turned and focused eyes on James who was now sitting in the seat waiting for someone to speak to him.

"Alright, you have a story to tell," Neville said crossing his arms, "And tell us the whole story or you'll never be allowed near Harry again."

"Okay," James said with a sigh before trying to figure out where to start the conversation, "Well I had left you when you were three months old, I had to find Marcus Zabini-" yet he paused and looked at Harry, "Do you know who that is?"

"My other father," Harry said rolling his eyes, "Continue."

"Well he did not know I was pregnant when he left, so I tried to find him after I was certain you would be safe," James said looking down and sighing, "I did not realize Lily was betraying my trust, she said she would keep hold of you, and to protect you. We married when I got pregnant to keep up my position as a spy secret."

"Ten to one he's working for Tom," Harry said to Neville holding up a golden wrist watch, Neville set a silver ring down and they turned back to James who nodded, "Ha knew it," and he grabbed up his treasures.

"Erm," James shifted a bit, "Lily betrayed my trust, and I had thought she was the best person to watch you while I searched. I was only supposed to be gone for a week, when I got back you were both gone," he saw Harry blinking at him, "We searched for months, when I did find you again it was when you were seven months old. Lily had informed Sirius and Remus that I had gone on a mission for Dumbledore and not returned, but when I did return she threatened your life."

"How so?" Harry asked playing with his new ring.

"She said if I did not stop working for the Dark Lord she would kill you," James whispered eyes softening as he gazed at his son's fully grown face, "People think you have her eyes, but you don't obviously. Those are his eyes," he was stunned some as he even saw the cold edge those green eyes had, "Anyways she managed to keep you at hand most the time, and when you were not in her hands you were with Remus and I could not take you from him. He loves you so much, I knew the day he saw you he would come to consider you his cub."

"Yes I'm his cub, everyone living in the Pack home is his cub, Fenrir is his mate and we're a happy family. Why did you come back?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes, "Better yet if you worked for old snake face then how the hell are you alive when he killed you!"

"Calm down cub," Fenrir said holding his shoulders a bit tighter knowing the teen was about to snap again.

"He…he didn't kill me he stunned me to question me why I abandoned him, he was going to kill Lily for causing me to be a different person, and you because he thought that-" James started but Harry interrupted.

"Yeah he thought I would grow and kill him, turns out it was all a lie, so next point, if you were just stunned then who the hell did they bury? And why was I with those horrible people for fifteen years?" Harry asked annoyed sounding.

"When the stunner wore off I searched for you, but…you were gone, my Lord was gone, Lily was dead so I began to search. Yet when I overheard that I was dead along with Lily, and you were hidden away because you had vanquished the Dark Lord," James explained, "So I polyjuiced some muggle man into me, and killed him when people came to collect our bodies for burial. Then I began searching for you again, I had no idea where you were so I started in the north and worked my way down."

"So to sum it up you are a Deatheater who was forced by Lily into betraying your Lord and ended up pretending to be dead so you could search in peace and not have to explain why you were just stunned?" Harry asked, getting a nod he blinked at him, "Well you could have I don't know let me know when I was eleven and at Hogwarts, or twelve, or thirteen, you know any of the years I was in the public's eye."

"I tried," James said shoulders dropping, "I really did, but you seemed happy, I didn't want to butt in when you seemed so happy. But the dark Lord explained that you were never happy, that you were wearing a mask and I had to see if I could somehow be in your life."

"Neville go ask Moony if he's allowed inside or not," Harry said and watched his friend dart inside, glancing at Fenrir he said in a calm voice, "You're hurting me."

"Gah!" Fenrir let go and quickly checked Harry for any bruises, "Don't tell Remus please!"

"No worries," Harry said waving it off, "You didn't mean to, you were just following his orders," he glanced behind him and saw Neville nod from the kitchen window, "Alright everyone inside!" and he bounced into the house and dropped on Tom's lap since the man was sitting in his favorite arm chair, "Hello Tom, sorry I got mad at you last night, but really next time you bring the dead back to life please don't just drop the bomb, be subtle."

Luna walked down the stairs and looked at James before simply hugging him, "Hello, you caused baby boy to freak out! So you are now my favorite adult, no one freaks him out like you did, he cried. Didn't know he knew how to do that!"

Tom blinked down at Harry, "You cried?"

"Ignore her she's a lying insane she devil," Harry said waving it off before dropping his head to Tom's shoulder, "I'm going to nap while he explains what he said to me and Neville, Fen he lies rip his throat out please," feeling a gentle ruffle to his hair he knew the man had agreed, "Moony has final decision on whether or not he is allowed in on pack life," then he was asleep.


	18. Lazy Day

Chapter 18: Lazy Day

Ron and Draco came over for a visit and blinked when they saw a dead man standing in the middle of the living room, it was four days after the custody agreement and two days since James had started hanging around the house. Draco blinked rapidly while Ron simply sighed and looked around the room. Remus and Fenrir were sitting in front the fireplace on the sofa while Percy did paper work at the table and James was just standing around looking at the wall of rules.

Tilting his head Ron did the Cub thing and called, "Luna did you bring the dead back to life!" which made the blond girl pop up from under a pile of blankets in the far corner and shake her head, "Then explain the zombie!"

Walking down the stairs Harry answered, "He was never dead – Ron!" and he tackled him to the ground in a hug, before reaching up and grabbing Draco who tried sneaking off and hugged him as well, "I have a job for you two!"

"Yes?' Draco asked straightening up as he was released and straightening his younger brother.

"Marcus Zabini, we're hunting him," Harry said bolting up and smacking his fist into his palm, "And no one tells Blaise about it either!"

"What is with you and the Zabini family?' Draco asked before getting blinked at by everyone in the room, "Is this one of those secrets that I have not yet been informed of?" getting a nod he sighed, "Well?"

"He's my other father; Blaise is my half-brother, now back on topic!" Harry said ignoring the blonds dumbfounded look he randomly grabbed a map and pointed, "We'll start here in …. Nebraska?" he tilted his head before throwing that map aside and grabbing another map and pointing at Germany, "To Cuxhaven!" and he was pushing them out the door.

"Be home for dinner!" Percy called which made Harry nod, "And make sure you don't lose them somewhere!"

"Can do!" Harry said smiling brightly as the other two were dragged off.

"We'll never see them again," Remus said with a sigh, he dropped across Fenrir's lap and laughed as Neville came down the stairs and blinked rapidly at them before the teen shrugged and went upstairs again, "Oh Nev do come back down."

"No way you're all insane," Neville called before Hermione simply pushed him down the stairs and he ended up landing next to James, "Hello Mr. Potter, do you happen to know why I am living with all these crazy bats?"

"This is your family," James said calmly before turning the page in his book, "And even though they are all a bit touched, so are you so you fit right in," he turned his page again and glanced at Neville, "What is your secret anyways? I know Harry's, and Luna was kind enough to explain hers, as was Hermione."

"I am Hermione's cousin, I'm a Lestrange," Neville answered with a shrug, "My father is really my Mother, much like your Harry's mother not father if that makes sense," then he glanced at Remus and saw Fenrir's thrilled look at how his mate was curled close, "Hey Moony have you given up being stubborn about him?"

"He's comfortable, and today is a lazy day," Remus said eyes closed, yet he peeked one eye open to look at Neville, "Besides he protected Harry for me."

"Of course he's one of your-" Fenrir started to say.

"Our, if you want me their part of the deal, so get use to it," Remus said eyes closed again as he started to drift off to sleep. Luna moved to snuggle to his chest like a small puppy.

"Our cubs," Fenrir finished smiling down at the two he had with him on the sofa.

Percy gave a light laugh and went back to working on a report he had to write, Hermione was upstairs trying on new skirts, Neville and James were discussing male pregnancy and the other three cubs were out the door hunting down a missing parent. That is what Tom, Lucius and Narcissa saw as they flooed over, Tom simply moved to sit at the table with Percy while Lucius and Narcissa chuckled lightly at the scene before them. Everyone was now informed on what James was doing back around in the land of the living and now the collection of Potter parents was almost complete.

No one realized their lazy day would turn around and become something different, when not even four blocks away someone was headed towards the house. Ready to cause chaos and make the world more complicated. Slightly crazed eyes locked on the door as they made it so they were only a block away. It was known now that Harry Potter and his goody goody friends were living at this house, and some people were not too happy about that fact.


End file.
